


Assassins Creed Drabble collection

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Modern Era, Oral Sex (implied), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: This will contain various drabbles I have written for people who have requested them on Tumblr. Tags will be added for characters and different genres as I write for them, and the ratings will vary from general up to mature.





	1. Marriage Proposal (Ezio x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio proposes to the reader.

Looking out over the ocean ahead of you, you sighed as you watched the sun begin to set below the horizon. Your boyfriend of five years Ezio Auditore had asked you to meet him at Romes docks, and said he might be late as he had a few things to do before he could make it. Checking the watch that sat on your wrist, you noticed that it was at least twenty minutes past the time he had asked you to be there.

“Sorry I'm late amore mio,” said a gentle familiar voice from behind you. Turning around, you came face to face with a large bouqet of red roses and the smiling face of your boyfriend. The irritation you felt before he had arrived, slowly faded away as the sweet smell of the flowers reached your nose.

“That's alright Ezio, and thank you for the roses,” you replied as you burried your nose into them and breathed deeply. “Did you finished what you needed to do?”

Not noticing that he was now shifting nervously from foot to foot, you continued to admire the flowers while waiting for his answer.

“Well almost everything,” he began. “I have one more thing I must do.”

Ezio gently took the bouqet of roses from your hands, and laid them on the wall beside you both. As you cast a curious glance over him, he took your hands and breathed in deeply.

“(Y/N),” he began as he looked into your eyes. “From the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. Sei la mia anima gemella e ti vogilo sempre al mio fianco.” [1]

Your eyes widened as he descended down onto one knee, and you felt yourself becoming overwhelmed with emotion as your eyes started to water.

“Will you marry me?” he asked softly as he held onto your hand. Letting tears stream down your face, you dropped down and threw your arms around him.

“Si Ezio,” you replied in his native language. “I will.”

And as he held you in his arms, he couldn't help but feel like he was the happiest man in the world.

[1} You are my soulmate and I want you by my side always.


	2. Fantasies (Jacob x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob acts out a fantasy you've only dreamed about.

Waiting outside a popular tavern in Westminster with your friend and fellow Rook, your gaze drifted towards an open window where you could see your boss Jacob Frye talking to the group that was gathered around him. Watching him begin to laugh with a goofy grin on his face, your lips stretched into a smile and you heard your friend chuckle.

“I don't know why you haven't just got with him (Y/N),” he said as you turned to face him with a questioning look. He started to speak again, this time with a grin on his face. 

“Don't look at me as if you don't know what I'm talking about. You both flirt with each other all the time, and I just happened to hear you talking to Elizabeth about your fantasies involving him.”

Your face flushed and your friend roared with laughter as you told him to shut up. But before you had a chance to say anything else, he came out with the words “Hello boss.”

You whipped around to find Jacob standing there with his arms crossed, and amusement dancing in his hazel eyes.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I wondered if I could have a word in private (Y/N)?”

When you nodded in agreement, he opened the door of a Rook carriage, and indicated for you to get in while asking your friend to drive from where you were in Westminster to where you lived in Whitechapel. After he settled himself down opposite you as the horse set off on a trot, he called out your name with his grin still in place.

“Yes boss? Have I done something wrong?” you asked nervously to which he shook his head.

“Not quite. In fact I heard somewhere down the line that you had a certain fantasy you've been talking about,” Jacob replied as he slid himself down onto his knees in front of you. Your eyes widened as he positioned himself between your legs, and looked up to you with a smirk on his face. “I thought you may want to indulge in that fantasy now?”

Finding yourself speechless and becoming aroused, you could only nod to answer him. His smirk widened as he watched you nod, and Jacob reached up to your pants and pulled them down to your ankles leaving you completely naked from the waist down. 

“Do try to keep yourself quiet love,” he continued huskily as he moved his mouth towards your womanhood. “And keep those eyes open, I want you to watch.”

The reply you had come up with was lost to the back of your mind as his mouth descended on to where only your fingers dared to go.


	3. A Helping Hand (Jacob x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob helps you get dressed.

You woke up with a start to a shrill alarm announcing that it was time to get up. Reaching over to your bedside table, you turned your alarm off and then rolled over to face the sleeping figure beside you. The person beside you was your boyfriend Jacob Frye, who was half covered by the duvet which exposed his bare backside. Remembering what had happened the night before, you felt yourself begin to blush as your eyes rested on a few now fading red marks that marred his skin. Shaking your head and making a mental note to apologise later, you turned back over and slid over to the side of the bed so you could stand up. Glancing at his sleeping figure one last time, you focused on the task of getting dressed and made your way over to the chest of draws on the other side of the room. Looking briefly through the top drawer, you found a matching set of underwear and put them on. Your mind now set on finding something to wear, you moved over to the wardrobe you both shared and looked through the clothes until you found a dress you wanted to wear. Taking it of it's hanger, you slipped it on and turned to face the floor length mirror you both owned to see how it looked without zipping it up.

“I personally prefer the no clothes look love,” Jacob's voice announced behind you. Turning around, you found him propped up on his elbows watching you with a sleepy smile on his face. “But you look beautiful.”

Finding yourself blushing again, you indicated the zip that was on the back of your dress.

“Help me with this?”

“I'd rather help you take it off but sure,” he replied. He rose from his place in bed and made his way over to where you stood. He then turned you around and pulled the zip up to its resting place and placed his arms around your middle while burying his head into your neck.

“Thank you Jacob,” you said softly as you leaned back and kissed his cheek.


	4. Doubts (Ezio Auditore x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Ezio about doubts you have.

Walking into the assassin hideout after a tiring day, you sighed as you dropped your weapons down onto a nearby table. You had just come back from a difficult mission which involved gathering intelligence on your Borgia family members, who just happened to be your cousins and uncle. Dropping down onto your bed in the sleeping quarters, you began to think back to how you were pushed away from your family. You knew from the start when you were taken in by your uncle, that the entire family were Templars and you didn't always agree with their decisions or actions they took. The day you were disowned by your family, you had walked in on a discussion about the best way to dispose of a potential threat to the Templar order which turned out to be an assassin and their family. You had objected strongly to what they were suggesting, telling them that you would rather be an assassin than be part of a group who murdered innocent people. You left your family home the same night and went to the assassins as you said you would. Once Ezio and the others had gotten over their initial suspicion after they had heard what your name was, they took you in and began training you as an assassin as you had asked them too.

“Why are you in here by yourself amore mio?”

Turning your head to where the familiar voice had come from, you saw Ezio walking towards you with his hood down and a smile on his face. He then perched himself on the edge of your bed and leant down to kiss you softly, while gently caressing your cheek.

“I was.. thinking...” you trailed off as you looked up to him. As you took in his features, your mind wandered back to thoughts that were constantly running through your head for the past few months. When you and Ezio had told each other how you felt, the nagging feeling of not being good enough for him had remained in the back of your mind.

“You don't look very happy (Y/N), what's wrong?” he gently inquired while taking your hand. Finally making eye-contact with him, you started to speak to him about what was bothering you. 

“Do I really deserve to have such a wonderful person like you Ezio? My family were the ones who killed your uncle and destroyed your home. Wouldn't you be better off with someone else who doesn't carry the Borgia family name?”

A look of disbelief crossed his face which then changed to one of irritation as you spoke. Grasping your hand a little more firmly, Ezio placed his other over your mouth to stop you from talking.

“Why must you say such things tesoro?” he began while taking on a firm but soft tone of voice. “You are not responsible for your families actions against my family, and I don't want you to feel like you are. Neither do I want you feeling as though you aren't good enough for me, I love you and no one else.”

While you processed what he was saying, he moved his hand away from your mouth and moved to hold your other hand.

“I never want you to leave me.”

Before you could answer him Ezio got up from where he was sitting on your bed, and laid himself down behind you while pulling you into his chest with his arms around your middle. As he buried his head into your neck, you began to feel silly as you replayed his words in your head.

“I'm sorry Ezio,” you said to him and he made dismissive noise as if to say don't worry. Feeling yourself starting to relax in his arms, you turned yourself around so your head was leaning against his chest.

“You really do make me feel safe Ezio. I feel like nothing bad can happen.”

“Nothing bad will happen if you stay with me. I promise,” he replied while kissing your forehead.


	5. Bedside Confessions (Jacob Frye x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re taking care of Jacob who has been injured while protecting you. But he says something you didn’t expect him to.

All through your life, you never thought you would have to take care of someone who had been shot protecting you. But as you walked through the front door of your home with a bag full of medical supplies, your thoughts turned to the person with said wound who was recovering in your bed. He just happened to be the leader of a gang called the Rooks, and a master assassin who was due to become the mentor of the English brotherhood. 

“Jacob?” you called out as you ascended your stairs, bag of medical supplies still clutched in your hand. Hearing a muffled groan from your bedroom, you exhaled a sigh that was laced with guilt and pushed open your bedroom door. Looking to where your bed was, your eyes landed on Jacob who was propped up on your pillows looking pale but still managing a smile.

“How are you feeling?” you inquired while placing the bag down on your bed.

“I could be better love,” he replied. Your eyes travelled up his body and settled on his shoulder, where a white bandage sat covering his now healing wound. Sitting down beside him, you took his hand and looked up at him.

“Are you feeling up to me changing that bandage?”

His hazel eyes drifted down from your face to his shoulder, and he replied with, “Do I have a choice?” This caused you to give him a small smile.

“Not really. I need you to sit up for me, and do you want your painkillers before I start?”

“No. I can handle it,” Jacob said as he shifted himself forwards so you could see his shoulder properly. Nodding to him, you reached out and slowly started to unravel the bandage from around his shoulder until you reached the padding that covered the wound. Gently lifting the padding up, your grey eyes scanned his skin where he had stitches keeping the wound closed. Noticing that you had begun to frown, Jacob took your hand and squeezed it gently.

“Don't start feeling guilty again (Y/N), this wasn't your fault. I'm surprised no one has shot me before now,” he mused while still holding your hand. Your frown grew as he spoke.

“It is my fault Jacob,” you shot back while pouring some liquid disinfectant on a clean cloth. “If I was careful about the things that I said, you wouldn't be sitting here covered with bandages and in pain. This will hurt by the way.”

Jacob nodded and indicated for you to go ahead. You carefully placed the cloth on his shoulder, and paused for a few seconds when he winced.

“Carry on love,” he bit out. He then continued to speak while you cleaned his shoulder. “I just want you to be safe (Y/N). I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, so stop feeling guilty.”

Sighing in defeat you nodded and put the cloth down on your bedside table, exchanging it for a new bandage and padding. You both remained in silence while you worked to cover his shoulder with the bandage, and you thought about telling him how you felt. You had been in love with Jacob since you had met him, but you never told him for fear of distracting him from his missions. Securing the bandage neatly, you moved to stand up and dispose of the used medical supplies but you were stopped by Jacob who asked you to sit back down.

“Why? What's wrong?” you asked him. He took both of your hands into his own, and gazed into your eyes while he spoke.

“I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you love me. And yes, I know how you feel about me.”

A look of complete shock covered your face as he said this, and it took a few moments before you could speak again with the answer he wanted to hear.

“I love you Jacob.”

A smile stretched across his face as he took hold of your chin with his hand.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that,” he said as he leaned forward to kiss you.


	6. Prayers To The Goddess (Alexios x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Alexios is away, you make a weekly trip to the statue of Athena to pray for his safe return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by one of my Tumblr followers :)

The midday sun shone down on the city of Athens, it's residents paying no mind to the heat the light brought with it. But as you walked with a particular destination in mind, your thoughts focused not on the days warmth but on someone you missed. This person just happened to be the man you had fallen in love with, the eagle bearer Alexios of Sparta. Coming to a stop in front of your destination in front of the statue of Athena, you looked up at her and exhaled a sigh while the memory of how you met each other came to the front of your mind. 

It was over a year ago when he had first stumbled across you while you were making your way into Athens, carrying a basket of fish you had caught in a nearby river. Alexios had offered to carry the basket for you, only asking for two of the fish in return. One for himself and the other for the beautiful bird that was perched on his shoulder letting out soft trills. This statement had surprised you as your hand had reached for the pouch of Drachmae that was hanging off your belt, ready to pay him for taking time out of his day to help you. The months that followed this event saw things fall into place for the both of you. He seemed to try and find excuses for why he was always turning up where you lived, or why he was always around when you needed help. After some coaxing and asking Alexios some questions over a few weeks, he eventually admitted that he had fallen in love with you and enjoyed your company. These memories had made you smile lovingly as his face appeared in your mind, but it soon faded as you realised why you were stood in front of the statue of the cities protector.

Two months ago, you were making your weekly trip into the markets when you were stopped by a man who said his name was Sokrates. Sokrates then went on to say that he was a friend of Alexios, and that he had a message for you from the eagle bearer. The message was a short but simple one. Alexios had said that he had things to deal with which were family related, as well as dealing with the cult which would take a while to sort out. He had ended his message with an apology and an I love you. Since then you hadn't heard anything.

“I suppose no news is good news,” you said to yourself in reply to your own thoughts. Looking back up at the statue of Athena you began to silently pray to the goddess, asking her to bring him safely back to you. Once you had finished what you thought was a one-sided conversation with the goddess, you walked forward to where the statues feet were and placed a few Drachmae there as an offering to her. You then backed up a few steps and stood silently for a moment, until a very familiar voice spoke behind you.

“I thought you didn't believe in the gods (Y/N)?”

You spun around to find Alexios standing with his arms crossed and a grin forming on his face, while your eyes widened with surprise. Feeling overcome with emotion at seeing him, you broke into a run and flung yourself into his arms.

“I believe in them now.. I asked her to bring you safely back and here you are..” you mumbled with your head buried in his neck. Alexios chuckled and replied with, “I'm sorry this took so long. The malakas cult took the longest to deal with, and I wanted to be sure I ended them completely.”

“You know what?”

He looked at you as his expression changed an inquisitive one, then to puzzled as a grin covered your own face.

“I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass,” you said as you began to laugh. Alexios let out a “hmm” as he considered your words and then pulled you back into his arms, and kissed your forehead. 

“I guess I can't argue with that one,” he replied with a chuckle. “I love you too (Y/N).”


	7. Writers Block (Jacob Frye x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob helps you work through your writers block by giving you some inspiration.

“Why is this so hard?” you grumbled out in frustration as you looked up from the laptop that was sat in front of you. The program that you had open happened to be a word processor, which currently held a chapter of a story you were working on. In your spare time you had away from your daytime job, you enjoyed writing fanfictions for some TV shows that you loved to watch. Looking at the notebook that was sat at the side of your laptop, you hoped that your hand written notes would offer some inspiration but you came up with nothing. While you were staring at the words on the screen in front of you, you heard the front door of your apartment open and then close which was followed by heavy footsteps down the hall in your direction.

“Still having problems love?” a familiar voice asked behind you. Muscular arms then descended around your neck, and you felt lips press gently to your cheek. Bending your your head back, the face of your boyfriend Jacob Frye came into view.

“Hello Jacob, and yeah pretty much. I’ve been stuck on this scene for at least an hour,” you replied as you pressed a kiss to one of his hands.

“Would tea help?” he offered kindly. When you nodded in reply to his question, he kissed the top of your head and walked away into the kitchen picking up two mugs on his way past. As you listened to him moving around and talking to himself, you decided to try and see if you could push yourself to write a little more. A few minutes later Jacob walked back into your living room with two mugs of tea in his hands, to find you slumped over the keyboard of your laptop with your arms over your head and muttering to yourself about writers block. He stopped behind you and placed both cups on your desk, then took a quick look at the open notebook at your side to see what it was you were having problems with. It turned out that you were trying to write what happened after an argument between a couple, with the male apologising to his girlfriend. After thinking for a few moments, Jacob grinned to himself when an idea formed in his head. Laying his hand on your back, he called your names a few times before you realised he was trying to get your attention.

“Oh I’m sorry Jacob,” you grumbled you lifted your head up to look at him. Taking your steaming mug into your hands, you took a long slow drink and then asked why he was grinning at you.

“Do you want some inspiration for this story?” he asked, the grin never fading from his face.

“I’ll take any help I can get right now. And it would be very much appreciated,” you said with a nod of your head. Without saying another word, he took the cup out of your hands and set it back down on the desk then turned your office chair around so you faced him. A puzzled expression slowly made it’s way across your face when he took your hand, and pulled you up from where you were sitting into his arms.

“Jacob what are you doing?” you asked him as his actions were becoming slightly confusing. He didn’t answer you for a few moments while he held you in his arms. Jacob then moved a few steps backwards, and pressed his forehead to your own as his hand came to rest on your cheek.

“What happened…” he said with his voice just hovering above a whisper. “I didn’t mean any of it. I just… can’t imagine my life without you… Won’t you forgive me?”

Feeling your mouth drop open at his words, you finally realised what he was trying to do when he stood up straight and grinned at you again.

“Feeling inspired now?” Jacob asked you while you wiped away a little tear that had made it’s way down your cheek.

“Thank you Jacob,” you replied with a smile. “I think I know how to end this chapter now.”

“Anytime love. And if you happen to need any more _‘inspiration’_ for a possible make out session, I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Sitting back down on your chair and turning back to your laptop, you chuckled as you started to write again.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


	8. Mission Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jacob try to get ready for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from one of my Tumblr followers, enjoy <3

“Well this is the last place I'd want to be getting ready for a mission.”

Looking to the person who had spoken, your eyes landed on Jacob Frye who seemed apprehensive as he stared at the building in front of him. About half an hour earlier, you both had been called in by the Assassin council to get details on a new mission which had a completion deadline of midnight. The mission was a fairly simple one, infiltrate the home of a high ranking Templar and find information on his movements within London. The council went on to say that your chance to get inside the house, would be during a celebration of a partnership between the Templars and a shipping company. This partnership would give them links which extended beyond England. 

“The council know I hate this sort of mission,” Jacob said with a a sigh which brought you away from your thoughts. “I'd rather just go in with my hidden blade and threaten the right person, instead of getting dressed up.”

You couldn't stop yourself for rolling your eyes as he spoke.

“Honestly Jacob, stop complaining about it. Sometimes I wonder if you know what the words “Finesse” and “Discretion” mean. All we need to do is look like we belong in that type of situation, and listen to a few dull conversations while nodding in the right places,” you said while you dragged him into the clothes shop in front of you both. Jacob started to grumble about a good fight as he walked, which you ignored as you looked for a decent suit and tie for him to wear. Once you had managed to get him to settle on one he actually liked the look of, you turned your thoughts onto yourself and what you wanted to wear. Not wanting draw attention to yourself, you picked out a simple black and white evening dress plus a pair of simple heels. 

“Wait here for me Jacob?” you asked while indicating a seat in front of some changing rooms. “I need to make sure this fits me properly.”

He dropped down onto said seat, and turned his eyes to you as his lips stretched into a smirk. Raising an eyebrow at this, you threw a questioning look at him. “What are you up to Jacob? That look means you're planning something.”

“Are you sure I can't “help” you out in there?”he inquired, the grin on his face growing wider. “Or am I going to have to wait until after we get home?”

A store assistant who just happened to be passing as he said this shot Jacob a look of disgust, which made you chuckle and bend down to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe if you're a good boy tonight, I might be so inclined to do you a favour like that,” you whispered suggestively. You then straightened up and grinned at him. “But until then, you'll just have to behave yourself and wait.”

As you walked into the changing room still hanging onto your dress, you heard Jacob resume his grumbling about the council and doing things his own way. A few minutes later after you had tried on the dress, you heard his mobile begin to ring followed by him answering the caller. A few seconds passed while he exchanged words with who was calling, then silence with a shake of the curtain you were behind.

“Are you decent (Y/N)?” he grumbled out. “The council have decided they need to see us again.”

Letting out an irritated sigh you replied with, “Alright Jacob, give me a few seconds and we'll go see what they want now.”

Gathering your things together, you walked out of the changing room where you were met with an annoyed looking Jacob.

“You know what?”

He looked at you, an inquisitive look softening the one of annoyance.

“I understand why you don't like the council when they do things like this,” you continued and he let out a chuckle.

“At least someone understands,” he replied. “Now lets go and see what they want before we get moaned at for being late.”


End file.
